rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Shen the Red
Shen the Red is an orphan Barbarian hailing from the Freminnik Province played by Ambriel Shen in World 42 roleplaying community. Aged 24, Shen the Red resides on the outskirts of Taverly. Biography. Childhood An orphan, Shen was found by a sympathetic Freminnik couple nestled within a small rock outcropping not too far outside the borders of the Freminnik Province. Of course, the initial adoption was rocky, as their clan did not approve of them taking in a runt outerlander. But her foste rparents prevailed, and only a few years into her young life, she was accepted and raised as though she were born a Freminnik. Shen rapidly took to the rugged, hardy life, adapting, growing, and learning. Though she did not have much desire for the academic, she quite enjoyed the rough and tumble wrestling games with the other boys within the clan. Adolescence As soon as she reached the age to begin her training, Shen took up the art of combat like a natural. Showing a surprising sense of coordination when it came to weilding two weapons at once. A brutal and rapid fighter, Shen was capable of taking down some of the biggest boys in the clan, proving her strength and combat prowess. Of course, the boys felt humiliated and would often try to jump her after practice, and they would always end up with a bloodied nose or broken bone. Of course, due to her athletic and physical capabilities, her academic side suffered. Barely able to write, and only just able to read and count in small numbers, she has had to use her strength, size, and ability to prove her worth to the clan. Adulthood As she came unto adulthood, Shen had made a name for herself within the clan. Serving in hunting parties, patrols, and the militia, she garnered a reputation as a savage fighter. Taking on advanced training, she went down the specialist path known as the Berserker Knight. A warrior who's strength and agility allow them to cover great distances at a rapid pace and dispatch their foes in mere moments with a brutal onslaught. It was during this training that she took upon her weapon of choice, the claw. Feeling that it was the best weapon for her visceral style, it allowed her to get up close and personal with all her foes. Present Day Having reached the pinnacle of her ability and skill within her clan, and with the natural wanderlust that she as an outerlander had, decided it was time to move on. Now she travels the land, looking for fights, drinking contests, and matches of strength to gain respect, honor, and glory. But above all, she seeks to find her birth parents. To unravel the reason why they left her among the stones. To show them she was not a mistake. Appearance Facial Shen has a strong face. Though fair in shape, her jaw is strong, her chin slightly squared, and lips full. Her eyes a natural hazel, with a near emerald green haloing the pupil, and a warm chestnut brown bordering the green. They're set a pleasing distance apart, with a slight slant, giving them a subtle exotic look to them. Her nose was average, with a slightly raised, though flat bridge dusted with freckles that fluted into her minimal brow, which was crowned with thin, though untrimmed brows. Above those sat a well sloped forehead that lead to a short, and slightly unkempt sandy blonde hair, held in a small pony tail in the back. Bodily Standing 6' 5", 220 Lbs. Shen is a rather imposing woman. With a sturdy build and an athletic tone, her musculature plainly visible. One built for combat, though also pleasing to the eye, her limbs and torso are set proportional to her height and weight. Her skin holds a fair, lightly freckled complexion, making her seem pale to some. Upon the skin were a number of small knicks and scars, most only noticeable at close proximity, they did little to mar her rugged beauty. Clothing Often seen wearing her more traditional Freminnik styled clothing of leathers, furs, and minimal coverage, clasped together with steel and iron, and adorned with feathers and bone. All finished with a simple bladestorm drape. Her normal combat attire currently consists of full mithril plate armor, mithril claws, obsidian cape, and a red and gold charmed pendant. Her Kinshra uniform consist of black chain, platelegs, claws, boots, and gauntlets, fashioned with red highlights, an obisidan cape, and a red and gold charmed pendant. Her ceremonial outfit consists of fulle Shadow Knight plate armor, along with iron claws, and a simple bladestorm drape. Personality With her known upbringing, it is with no surprise that she has a bend toward the chaotic. Unpredictable, easily angered, and always willing for a fight, she is often seen taunting or intimidating others. Blunt and honest to a fault, she holds little regard for deceit and boasting, which oddly enough, lends to her rather humble outlook. Though she seeks respect, glory, and fame, she hardly ever makes mention of her deeds or skill. Unlike those she was raised by, she does not hold distrust for outerlanders, willing to speak to, and aide those who ask, so long as they give her the proper respect and distance she needs. This does not, though, mean she will not respond violently to threats, in which, she is known to often throw herself headlong into a brawl at the mere hint of one. Also unlike the Freminnik, she holds no dislike for magic. Finding it to be useful, even if she does not use it often. She of course is still wary of magic, a side effect of her upbringing, and will often attempt to avoid those who brandish magic outwardly. But of course, the one thing that is most well known about her is her ferocity. Her brutal savagery in combat borders on the dangerously chaotic. Without care for her own well being, she will launch herself into a powerful assault, a flurry of blows raining upon her opponent as she yells her clan's battlecry. When the battles are over, and she left the victor, it often takes some time for her to come down from the rush of adrenaline and rage coursing through her veins. This makes her quite dangerous, as she is capable of reacting unpredictably towards even her friends. Abilities Possessing gladitorial strength, great coordination, and surprising agility for her size, she is a capable and powerful warrior. Preferring melee combat to any other kind, she is skilled in the usage of many weapons, including axes, hammers, maces, and her preferred, claws. Skilled in the art of dual weilding, she is hardly ever seen without at least two weapons on her person at all times. She is skilled in the usage of various types of armor, from light furs and leathers up to the heavy steel, black, and mithril plates. Though she prefers the lighter fare, to afford more maneuverability in combat, she will not hesitate to don heavier armor if a conflict calls for it. Though she prefers and will almost always choose melee combat to other forms, she will not hesitate to utilzie magic or the bow if the situation calls for it. Aside from her phsyical prowess, she is also a capable smith and artisan, though still learning. Trivia *Favorite color is red *Loves ale, cooked fowl *Desires to find her birth parents *"Honor. Glory. Respect. Strength. This makes good warrior." *Has little fondness for trolls, except her baby troll, Imphide. ((Any help with uploading a screenshot of my character like some of the others with the nice foresty background, would be rgeatly appreciated.)) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Warrior Category:Orphans Category:Barbarians Category:Zamorakian